The princess next door
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Set during the Edwardian era. Lucy befriends a servant girl next door crossover with "A Little Princess" Book and BBC version of of "ALP" on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is going to be set during the Edwardian era. Why? You may ask,cause I want it too and that is one of my three favourite eras. Victorian and WW2 being my other two. Also I realise that MN took place during then( I think) but let's pretend it didn't okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except and other servants**

**Nanny: Headmaid.**

**Rebecca: Nurserymaid**

I t started like any other day,the four of them had been sent out of doors by their nurse (it was really Edmund's and Lucy's nurse now since Peter and Susan were too old for a nurse being thirteen and twelve). They had been making too much noise or rather Lucy who was only seven and Edmund who was nine had been making too much noise. Mother and Father were away for the day ,leaving the servants in charge.

They were outside and it was one of those rare hot summer days which for June was a bit unusual. They weren't doing anything ,they were too hot to even move.

" I wish we could go inside,I'm hot. Maybe Rebecca will let us back in." Lucy said hopefully.

"No,she won't,it's no use asking her,she's under strict orders from Nanny not to let us in until tea and furthermore if you hadn't been shouting we wouldn't be outside." Susan said.

Lucy looked very put out," Edmund was shouting too,we were only playing at " Robbers" and I was the victim so I had to shout."

Peter turned to Edmund," What was your reason,then."

Edmund shrugged, he really didn't have a good reason.

Lucy was about to say something when Susan held up her hand, "Shh,listen do you hear that?" in the distance they heard a whimpering sound

" It might be a cat." Peter said.

"No,it's not,listen." Susan stood up and headed toward the side of the house. The others followed her.

Susan was bending down picking up something from the ground,she turned to the others holding a small plaid bundle. "It's a baby." she said in amazement.

" What are we going to do with a baby." Edmund asked .

" We could keep it." Lucy said looking from one sibling to the other a hopeful expression on her face .

" No,we couldn't,keeping a baby is not at all like keeping a dog or cat,they need milk and other things,besides. No we have to tell Nanny " Peter said .

The window went up and Rebecca stuck her head out,"Time for tea" she looked at the bundle that Susan was holding," What have you naughty children stolen?" she asked

" We haven't stolen anything,we found a baby." Susan said indignantly.

****************************************************************

They told Nanny about the baby and at first , she thought they were playing some sort of game.

"It's no game,Nanny,we really did find a baby by the side of the house." Peter said.

" Do come see,Nanny,it might be poorly. " Susan said.

"Where is the baby?" Nanny asked.

"Upstairs in the nursery." Susan said .

Nanny headed upstairs to the nursery. Lucy had placed the baby in her doll's bassinet and was leaning over it singing .

Susan went over and scooped up the baby,placing it in Nanny's arms," See,Nanny what a darling dear ducky baby she is."

Nanny looked down at the baby," Not more than a few weeks do you mean for me to do with her." she asked looking at the four of them.

"Couldn't you tell Mother and Father and perhaps they could talk to the Vicar about it." Peter asked.

"Well,perhaps I could,but the vicar might just place her in an orphanage." Nanny warned .

Susan and Peter exchanged a look of horror,they had been to visit a orphanage with their mother and they were not at all nice at least the one they visited wasn't.

"Oh,Nanny! you mustn't really you mustn't ." Susan cried.

" An orphanage is the best place for a baby like her. Probably has no real parents." Rebecca said coming into the nursery

"Everyone has parents,Rebecca." Peter said.

"Then where are they,hmm,why'd they leave a poor helpless baby girl out in the cold to die." Rebecca asked.

Nanny held up her hand," Never mind that,I will talk to the Missus and Master when they return home. You four have your tea and mind you don't spill anything,Cook just had the tablecloths washed."

***********************************************************************

"What is this I hear about a baby." Mother asked at dinner while dessert was being bought out looking at Peter and Susan,Edmund and Lucy had their dinner up in the nursery with Nanny and Rebecca.

" Who had a baby?" Father asked putting his newspaper aside.

"We found a baby this afternoon ,Mother ,and we were hoping you and Father could speak to the vicar and maybe he could find a good home for her." Peter said looking at Susan.

"I'll see what I can do." Mother said .

"We'll have to do it as soon as possible ,Dear,remember were to sail to America at the end of the week." Father said.

" course." Mother said," I must inform Nanny of our departure." she stood up and headed out of the dining room.

**********************************************************************

"You're leaving again." Lucy pouted," I don't want you and Papa to leave." she folded her arms.

"I'll bring you back a pretty baby doll ." Mother promised she had come in to say goodnight

"What will you bring me back?" Edmund asked from his bed.

"If you promise to be good and not give Nanny a bit of trouble,I'll send you a parcel with a bow and arrow set." Mother said. "but that means no setting off firecrackers and giving Rebecca a fright like you did the other week."

" I won't,I don't have anymore anyway." Edmund said,he sat up."Maybe you could send me fircrackers instead,that'd be a jolly good present."

"Absolutely not." Mother a smile as she turned down the lamp,she left the nursery.

**Author's Note: I hope I did the Edwardian period justice read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edwardian was the period in England when King Edward ruled at the turn of the century. For those of you who don't know.**

The night before Mother and Father were to sail to America they held a dinner party. They allowed the children to come down for part of it (Peter and Susan being older got to stay a bit longer). When everyone was finished fussing over how cute Lucy looked and how handsome Edmund was getting they found the party to be incredibly dull. That was until Lady Simmons and Lady Holkins came by with small plates of food and sat down on the sette near the children.

"Scandalous,really,the nerve of her and he hadn't been dead more than a week." Lady Simmons said taking a dainty bite of her sandwich.

"You would think she'd have more discretion than that,but then again she is from common birth." Lady Holkins said shaking her head. neither women noticed Lucy and Edmund sitting behind them drinking in every word, this was better than a "Punch and Judy" show.

"Oh there you are,lovely party isn't it?" Miss Wordson said coming over to the sette,she sat down. " Did you hear about Lady Pennington?" she asked.

"Horrendous." Lady Simmons said shaking her head," To be having an affair with such a man as Colinsworth."

Lucy looked at Edmund,"What's an affair?" she whispered.

"Not here,I'll tell you later in the nursery." Edmund whispered.

***********************************************************************

"Tell me what's an affair?" Lucy asked later in the night nursery. She went over to Edmund's bed.

Before Edmund could answer Rebekah came in. Crossing the room she slapped Lucy across the face." Proper little girls don't say such vulgar words,get back in your own bed or I shall spank you."

Lucy scrambled off the bed,tears shining in her eyes,her cheek red . She climbed into her own bed and lay there.

"Go to bed the pair of you." Rebekah said.

Lucy sat up," Where's Nanny,she promised she'd read me a story."

"Nanny's away for the evening ." Rebekah said blowing out the candle plunging the nursey in darkness. She left the nursery.

"I hate her." Edmund said,he went over to Lucy's bed,"Nanny would never have slapped you neither would Mamma. Does it hurt very much."

" A bit,but tell me what is an affair and why is it so bad. Could you go to prison for it." Lucy asked

"Course not,if you could then the prisons would be full of people. Peter says nearly everyone has them ." Edmund said.

"But what are they?" Lucy persisted.

"It's when a married woman sees another man who's not married." Edmund said,"But don't tell anyone I told you."

"I'm no baby." Lucy said.

***********************************************************************

Lucy skipped into the kitchen ,they were going to have a picnic and she had been sent to get a cake from Cook.

Cook looked up when Lucy approached," What can I get you,lovey?"

"That chocolate cake." Lucy said pointing to the scrumptious chocolate cake on the cake stand.

Cook looked at it,"I was given strict instructions by Rebekah not to give you children cake." she said.

Lucy threw her arms around Cook's neck and kissed her cheek," Oh dear,darling Cook,you really wouldn't say no would you?"

"Lord love you ,course not,now I'll cut you some nice thick slices." Cook said going over to the table.

***********************************************************************

Susan stood at the bottom of the tree her face white with horror." Oh,Peter don't ! oh don't you'll fall you will."

"Don't be daft,I won't fall." Peter said ,"You know Lu won't go to sleep without her doll and if you're going to scold someone you might scold Ed since he was the one who threw the doll up in the tree in the first place."

"But Ed's not up in a tree. Do come down,Peter,please." Susan pleaded, she changed her tone and said in a voice thick with disaproval,"I do hope you fall ,maybe that will teach you a lesson."

"Oh Su!" Lucy cried looking at her sister in shock.

"Course I don't mean it,but I think Peter's being an absolute beast." Susan said.

Edmund looked at Susan,"It's not like Peter's never climbed trees before." no sooner had these words been spoken when the branch Peter was on cracked and broke,falling to the ground Peter with it. There was a sickening crunch as he hit the ground.

They ran to him,he lay there so still ,his face deathly pale his right leg twisted at a weird angle .Edmund reached out.

"Don't touch him!" Susan cried.

"He's dead! he's dead!" Lucy wailed bursting into tears

Susan took charge immediately,"Edmund, run back to the house and get John or Ned tell them Peter's fallen out of a tree. Lucy,do hush,Peter isn't dead he's well -he's unconscious ."

Edmund ran off and Susan turned to Lucy," We must play at nurses,Lu" she said,"Until Ed gets back with John or Ned."

Lucy looked at Susan " What will I have to do?" she asked.

"You must keep Peter quiet when he wakes up he 'll be in pain so you must keep him still." Susan said.

Pretty soon Edmund came back with John behind him," I've sent Ned for the doctor." he said lifting Peter up.

**********************************************************************

"Broken leg." Doctor Vincent said,"I'll have to set it and one of you should come in so as to keep him still,not the younger two ghastly business setting bones is."

"Best send Miss Susan in with him,I'll take Master Edmund and Miss Lucy to the park for a bit." Nanny said.

"Why can't we stay and watch the doctor set Peter's leg,I'd should like to see that." Edmund said .

"Absolutely not,come along." Nanny said taking Lucy's hand.

"Susan and Peter get all the fun." Edmund muttered.

Susan pushed open the door to Peter's room feeling very sick indeed,she felt almost faint. Doctor Vincent turned to her,"now then,my dear have you ever seen a bone set."

Susan shook her head,"No,sir I haven't .What will you have me do."

"Best keep your brother still as possible,it's very painful and I can't have him thrashing about or the bone won't set properly" Doctor Vincent said.

Susan nodded and sat next to Peter,he was awake .

Doctor Vincent set about setting Peter's leg,Susan had a hard time holding Peter down. So Ned was called in.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts,shall I sing to you." Susan asked.

Peter nodded biting his lip and trying not to scream. Susan took a deep breath and started singing softly. Peter fell asleep and in twenty minutes the ghastly business was over.

"Right then,that's finished. You were a very good nurse." Doctor Vincent said,"I'll shall like to speak to the Nanny when she returns. He'll be in bed for a few weeks while his leg heals."

Susan nodded," All right." she said watching the doctor leave . She pulled up a chair and curled up in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is going to be slightly crossed over with " A Little Princess"**

Lucy was bored . It was grey and drizzly and everyone was out for the day. Nanny was taking a nap,so Lucy decided to find a new place to play and she knew the perfect place the attic. She climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to the attic. It was filled with old toys form generations ago ,most of them were dusty**,**but Lucy took her handkerchief out of her pinafore pocket and started dusting off the toys.

Ten minutes went by and Lucy was hot even though it was cold outside the room was awfully stuffy,crossing the room she opened the windows and leaned out all the roof connected to each other. Looking over to the house to the right of her,she noticed the window go up and a head stick out. A girl's face appeared,she had black hair and looked tired.

"Hello." Lucy said wondering who the girl was and why she looked so tired and pale.

"Hello" the girl said looking across at the grey sky.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Sara Crewe,what's yours?"

"Lucy Pevensie" Lucy said climbing out the window and carefully making her way across the roof. She heard Sara gasp.

"It's all right,I won't fall you know." Lucy said misinterepting Sara's backed up as Lucy climbed into her attic.

Lucy looked around the dismal attic and rubbed her arms." She noticed the bed with the blanket and Emily,Sara's doll," Do you sleep up here,it's awfully cold."

"Yes." Sara said simply.

"Why is your Mamma mean I know a girl who has a mean Mamma,she's awful." Lucy said

"I haven't got a Mamma or a Papa,they're both dead." Sara explained. Lucy still looked confused so Sara hastened to explain.

"I live up here because I'm a servant" she said.

Lucy looked at Sara disbelieving," You can't be a servant,servants talk funny and bob curtsies "

Sara smiled at the little girl,"I used to be a student here,then Papa died and there was no one to take care of me,so here I am" she spread her arms wide indicating her living quarters.

Lucy wrinkled her nose and looked about the attic."You haven't anyone at all?" she asked.

Sara shook her head,"There's no one,what about you have you got anyone."

Lucy brightened," Oh yes,there's Mamma and older brothers Peter and Edmund and my older sister Susan and Nanny.I have to go now cause it's almost lunch,but I'll come back okay."

" All right and be careful okay." Sara said sorry to see Lucy go.

***********************************************************************

True to her word Lucy was back the next day,Sara was worried Lucy would get in trouble.

"I won't" Lucy said placing some flowers in a chipped cup,"Anyway ,they don't mind,they know about you I told them and the only thing Mamma said was to not to stay too feel sorry for you know and I asked Mamma why we couldn't invite you to dinner and she said it would be a slight .That you'd probably refuse cause it's charity. Anyway I bought you some cake from tea." she handed Sara a folded linen napkin."You won't refuse it will you?" she asked plaintively.

"Not from a sweet child like you." Sara said and kissed Lucy's cheek. She noticed Lucy looking about the attic.

"It's not so bad if you use your imagination." she said putting the cake down and walking about the tiny room.

"Really?" Lucy asked intrigued.

Sara smiled and nodded,"Oh yes,this bed is a four poster bed with a downy cover and thick pillows. Over there-" she indicated the cold fire place-" There's a roaring fire and on the table there are books loads of books and armchair.

Lucy looked at Sara her eyes shining," I wish Susan was like you."

"What is she like?" Sara asked.

"She's boring sometimes." Lucy said.

"Oh." Sara said sitting on her bed .

"But she is nice too." Lucy said loyally.

Sara smiled," I'm sure she is very nice. I'm sure everyone in your family's nice."

Lucy nodded," They are I wish you could meet them all."

"I do too." Sara said finding that she was liking Lucy more and more.

***************************************************************************

Every afternoon Lucy ran up to the attic and went to visit Sara,she told Sara what she had done that day,and Sara would tell her about India for Sara had told her she used to live in India. Sometimes she couldn't stay long because Sara always had chores and errands to run..

"I want to go to India,I want to travel the world." Lucy said picking up Emily and cuddling her.

"Perhaps you shall one day." Sara said

Lucy smiled and stood up," I have to go were having visitors today." she waved and headed back over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lu,where are we going." Susan asked as Lucy ran up the stairs dragging her and Peter by the hand,Edmund was behind them.

"I want you to meet Sara Crewe." Lucy said.

" Why are we going up to the attic,then?" Peter asked.

"Oh no,Sara isn't a doll you found is she,cause if she is." Edmund's voice trailed off.

Lucy pushed open the door to the attic,"She's real as real as you or me,come on." she beckoned them over to the window and pushed it open,swinigng her legs over the ledge.

"Lucy!" Susan gasped rushing over and trying to pull her back over, "What are you doing!"

"Oh don't be a scaredy I do it all the time to visit Sara." Lucy said calmly.

The three of them stared at her,then Peter said ,"Most visitors use the front door,Lu,not attic windows."

Lucy wrinkled her nose," I can't,she's a servant there,she isn't allowed visitors.I don't think. She used to be a student,but her Papa died and he owed alot of money and the headmistress made her a sservant she's ever so smart she used to live in India and she knows French cause her Mamma was French ,but she died and she used to have her own pony and carriage and a French maid ." this was all said in one breath." I really want you to meet her,really,I do."

"But she mightn't be there,Lu." Peter said.

"She will be,she said she would try to come up to her room." Lucy said leaning out the window,"There see,the windows just opened." she climbed out the window and over to the next house,shrugging the others followed suit.

***********************************************************************

"Oh,Lucy,pray tell me what visitors do these be,that you have bought to visit me in my castle." Sara asked .

Lucy giggled,"These aren't visitors,they're my siblings,this is Peter,Susan and Edmund."

Sara curtsied," Good visitors,I welcome you to the palace of my good father,the king,I'm afraid I can not offer you refreshments for the royal cook is in a temper."

Peter and Edmund slipped into the role easily,but Susan was looking at Sara as if she had two heads.

*****************************************************************

"Diamond Mines!" Susan looked at Sara," Your Papa threw his money away for non-existant diamonds."

"There might be diamonds,Su." Peter said,he looked back at Sara ," If there were diamonds in the mine,would your debt be paid?"

"How much is it?" Edmund asked

"Ed!,that's rude,Mamma says it's rude to speak about money." Susan scolded.

Sara looked at Edmund,"It's alot at least one and hundred eleven pounds."

"Oh." Edmund said.

"We should probably be going,before were missed." Susan said,"Bye,Sara."

They waved and headed back.

_**********************************************************************_********

_Author's note.: Sorry for the short chapter next one will be a bit longer._

_Next: Mister Carrisford and the kids tell him about Sara_


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. The Scrubbs are not relatives Carrisford is going to be the children's uncle**

On Monday the children's uncle Robert Carrisford came,Mother told them that they were not to bother,"Poor Uncle Robert" because he was recovering from brain fever . They would have to be especially quiet,she was mostly looking at Lucy when she said this,because Lucy hated being quiet. Nevertheless they promised they would try to keep quiet.

They went up to visit Sara,but realised Sara was running errands when after half an hour she didn't come to the window. Dejected,they headed down to the parlour . Lucy sat at the window,"It's going to rain

"Poor Sara." she murmured.

"Yes,poor Sara." Edmund echoed looking out the window as it started to snow.

"She must be so cold in that tiny room." Lucy said." I wish we could help her."

"We could tell Uncle Robert." Edmund suggested.

"We couldn't Mamma said we weren't to bother Uncle Robert and telling him about a girl he doesn't know is bothering him." Susan said.

"It isn't not really." Lucy insisted.

"It is." Susan stated.

"No,It's not,I'm going to go tell him." Lucy said firmly and stubbornly. Susan stopped her .

"Mother won't like it if you bothered him,Lucy you know that." Susan said firmly

***********************************************************************

A few days later they were taking a walk with Uncle Robert who needed a change of scenery and had agreed to accompany the four of them to the park . They managed to convince Mother to let them go without Nanny or Rebekah

"Look! it's Sara." Lucy said pointing across the street,she waved enthuiastically until Sara came over bowed down by the weight of the baskets.

"Hello,Sara." Lucy said hesitantly for Sara didn't say hello back. "How are you?"

Sara looked at Lucy,then said bitterly,"How am I,how would you be if you had to run errands from morning to night and no food to eat either in the bitter cold." picking up her baskets the girl stood there a minute than ran after her .

"Sara! Sara! I didn't mean to be rude truly I didn't,oh don't be sore Sara,please." Lucy pleaded earnestly.

Sara's face relaxed and she hugged Lucy," I could never stay mad at you." she assured her,"But I must get back or else Cook will be cross."

Lucy waved watching as Sara rounded the corner and left. She ran back over to her siblings and Uncle,they were telling him about Sara.

"She's a servant there." Lucy said.

Uncle Robert looked thoughtful.

"Uncle Robert,are you ill." Susan and Peter asked in concern.

"What oh no, no not ill just thinking that's all." he assured them.

"About what?" Peter asked .

" A little girl the daughter of a friend I accidently wronged .I was wondering I would ever find her." Uncle Robert said.

"Maybe it's Sara! " Lucy cried clapping her hands at the prospect.

"Of course it isn't Sara." Susan said."It couldn't be her."

"But what if it was,it could be couldn't it Uncle Robert." Lucy said turning to him.

"It might not be,Lu." Peter said .

"It might be why couldn't it be." Lucy stubbornly insisted.

"Nothing is that easy." Uncle Robert said.

"What's the girl like . Who 's daughter is she?" Edmund asked .

"She was born in India and her father was a captain." Uncle Robert said.

"But Sara was born in India!" Lucy cried.

"That's right she was and her father was a captain." Peter recalled,he turned to Uncle Robert," What if Sara was the girl you were looking for what would happen."

"If she were and I'm only saying _if _.I'd adopt her." Uncle Robert said," But we mustn't get our hopes up,it might just be a coincidence . After all,she might be in even Russia."

"Papa's going to Russia is that why he's going?" Susan asked.

Uncle Robert nodded ,"I just pray that he has some luck in Russia." he said to himself.

They started back home ,the four of them were convinced that Sara was indeed the girl their uncle was looking for.

**Next up: Sara and Lucy talk and Rebekah scolds the children**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Rebekah (not Becky Sara's friend but Rebekah my nursemaid now nanny) and Marie. Also I'm not sure how old children were when they left the nursery,so I'm putting Peter and Susan back in the nursery.**

Rebekah found out about the children's trips next door into Sara's attic after she spied the four of them sneaking food from the larder an hour after luncheon was over. She noticed they were headed to the attic,and she shrugged not worried about it, thinking they were probably hiding some poor stray pet up there. When she didn't hear anything for ten minutes she got curious and went to investigate. Pushing open the door,she saw no children or furry lost was about to leave when she heard several voices next door,rushing to the window,she looked outside and noticed the four of them in the attic next door.

"Who lives in the attic next door?" she demanded when she went into the kitchen.

"The little girl servant girl." Bessie the scullery maid said looking up from her pots,"Sara I think her name is."

"Why do you ask." Cook wondered.

"Because I just saw the children next door talking to that girl." Rebekah said,this would not do at all . Now that she was the new nanny things would change starting with their choice of companions.

***********************************************************************Lady Helen,may I speak with you?" Rebekah said coming into the master bedroom.

Helen turned from the vanity mirror,"Yes,of course,but first tell me which necklace do you prefer the pearls or the diamond one." she held up two necklaces.

"The diamond one. It's about the children." Rebekah said

"They aren't sick are they?" Helen asked worriedly .

"Oh no no nothing like that,but as their new nanny , I feel as if they are associating with the wrong sort of children. The kind of children who might corrupt their minds especially Master Edmund and Miss Lucy." Rebekah said.

"The children have good judgement,but if you feel if they are associating with the bad sort of children.I daresay you should talk to them." Helen said.

*********************************************************************

"You are not to associate with that girl . Do you hear me?" Rebekah asked looking at the four of them.

"Why not." Lucy asked.

"She's a servant it isn't proper for the four of you to associate with servants especially servants from other houses as your nanny I forbid it." Rebekah said," Don't ask questions just do as your told or I'll have you confined to the back to the nursery and never let me catch you going over there again or I shall whip you."

***********************************************************************

"I wish we could visit Sara." Lucy sighed looking out the window at the snow falling.

"You know we can't,it's no wishing for something you can't have. Come do your sampler." Susan beckoned Lucy over.

"I don't want to do my dumb sampler,I hate stitching,it's for poky old woman." Lucy walked over to where Susan was sitting.

"You need to learn all girls know how to stitch a sampler. When you marry you'll want to know how to do this stuff." Susan said qouting something their mother had said. Lucy however wasn't buying it.

"I'm seven,I'm not going to marry until I'm old like eighteen." Lucy said .

"I don't think Lucy getting a husband is releavant on how well she stitches a sampler." Peter said .

"Mamma says every girl should know how to stitch properly." Susan retorted.

"Makes me glad I'm not a girl." Edmund said.

"Hush." Susan said firmly,she turned back to Lucy," Lu,the stitches are too sloppy."

"I hate stitching! I hate it!" Lucy threw her sampler on the floor and ran out of the nursery. She didn't see why she had to learn stitching anyway,she would much rather learn how to kick a football or climb trees,but Mamma,Susan and Grandmamma kept telling her young ladies didn't do that acted proper and were quiet. Lucy hated it,sometimes she wished she were a boy.

***********************************************************************

Lucy didn't know visitng Sara was such a bad thing ,she was every inch a lady Susan was.

"Sara,what was your Papa's name?" Lucy asked

"Randolph Crewe." Sara said,"You best be getting back."

"I don't want to go back .I'm supposed to be stitching a sampler,I hate it." Lucy said,but she knew Sara was right so with a sigh she went back and managed to make it back to the nursery without running into Nanny or any of the other servants.

"Sara is the girl Uncle Robert is looking for !." Lucy blurted.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"You went back over there,Oh Lucy what will Mamma say when Rebekah tells her." Susan cried .

"Rebekah won't tell Mamma because Rebekah won't find out." Peter said."Not unless you tell her."

"I won't tell,but I still think you ought not to have gone back up there." Susan said.

"Shall we tell Uncle Robert,then." Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow." Peter said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing,I'm just borrowing them. Ermengarde does not give Sara her books ,Lucy does or rather Susan and Peter do via Lucy**

It can't be said that the children rushed right out and told Uncle Robert that Sara might be the girl he was looking for,because as Susan said wisely, "She mighn't be the one and it would be horrid if we got Uncle's hopes up only to have them dashed again." the others agreed she was quite right,so they didn't tell . But they still visited Sara every chance they got,Lucy went the most.

"Sara,what do you desire the most." Lucy asked one day. Sara looked startled it had been a while since anyone asked her that oh Ermengarde and Rebecca were kind enough,but they couldn't give her what she wanted . One she might be able to obtain,but the other was impossible she knew.

"Books. I want books." Sara said hungrily,she clasped Lucy's tiny hand in her own small ,chapped ,work roughened hand. " Oh,Lucy you don't know how much,I long for books,Minchin took all of the books Papa sent me for my birthday and I've read all my school books cover to cover."

A smile spread over Lucy's face," I could get you books,my oldest brother has loads of books he doesn't read anymore and Grandfather's always sending him new books for his birthday and Christmas. Mamma says we ought to open a library."

"He won't mind giving up his books will he." Sara asked nervously.

"No." Lucy said confidently.

********************************************************************

The next day,Lucy was back again with a basket," Hello,Sara,I bought the books, you look tired haven't you eaten anything."

Sara dropped down on the bed and pulled of her threadbare coat wrapping her blanket around her, " No,Cook was in a temper,but never mind about me,what did you bring me."

Lucy came over with the basket," Susan added some books in too" she said .

Sara pulled out the books reverently," You have no idea how much this means to me." she said hugging Lucy,suddenly the door burst open and a angry looking lady stormed in. Lucy could only presume this was Miss Minchin.

"I hoped that Lavinia was merely lying,but I can see she was not." Miss Minchin,she turned to Sara.

"How dare you defy me,I shall turn you out in the streets ." she slapped Sara . Lucy winced.

"I wasn't her fault,I wanted to come over." Lucy spoke up. Miss Minchin turned to Lucy," As for you,I could have you arrested for trespassing .I shall talk to your parents,you ought to be locked up or sent to school. Leave my property and never speak to my servant again."

********************************************************************

Lucy burst into the parlour,her face flushed ,no one was about; flinging herself on the sofa,she burst into tears.

"Hey,now,what's all this then." a voice said. Lucy sat up wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and faced Uncle Robert.

"Oh Uncle,it's all my fault." she wept.

"What is?" Robert asked confused.

"She's going to turn her out in the streets and it's all my fault. I should have never have gone over there." Lucy sobbed.

Uncle Robert still looked confused,so Lucy hastened to explain, "Miss Minchin is going to throw Sara out onto the streets,because I visited her."

"What did you say her name was? " Uncle Robert asked hardly daring to breathe.

Sara Crewe." Lucy said "Uncle Robert,I think she's the one you've been looking for."

Uncle Robert nodded,"Yes,I think so too." he said," Shall we pay a visit to the headmistress" he held out his hand and Lucy took it.

Five minutes later Uncle Robert was ringing the doorbell of **Miss Minchins Select Seminary for Young Ladies**, the door opened and a uniformed maid opened the door. "May I help you." she asked.

"I'd like to speak to your headmistress." Uncle Robert said.

The maid stepped back,"Won't you come in." she said showing them into a parlour. Lucy looked around her,the parlour did not look inviting at all. Through another door,she could see glimpses of girls in blue school dresses and pinafores walking past .

Miss Minchin came into the parlour a fixed smile on her face,it faltered slightly when she saw Lucy.

"I take it you are,the headmistress of this establishment." Uncle Robert said." I have just been informed that my niece has struck up a friendship with one of your servants here."

"The girl is being punished and she has been forbidden to speak to the young lady,I hope that satisfies you." Miss Minchin said standing up.

"On the contrary, I would like to speak to the girl,if you please." Uncle Robert said, " My niece has told me all about the girl and I would like to legally adopt her."

Miss Minchins' mouth opened and closed like a fish,.But she summoned her sister a plump mousy,but kind looking lady and told her to fetch Sara.

"Oh! Uncle Robert,do you mean that will you really adopt Sara!" she cried

"You are making a mistake,the girl is disobedient." Miss Minchin said as Sara came int o the parlour.

Lucy jumped up and ran over to Sara hugging her," Sara,this is my Uncle Robert,he and your Papa were friends and he's going to adopt you."

Sara looked astonished,"Is this for real,sir." she asked politely

"Very real." Uncle Robert said.

Lucy clapped her hands," Oh wait until the others hear!" she said happily.

***********************************************************************

Sara was a brand new person ,she had been bathed and dressed in a clean dress .Helen drew Sara to her,stroking her hair.

"I won't need to go back to will I." Sara asked.

"She shouldn't need to go back,she can be tutored like us,couldn't she,Mother?" Susan asked delighted to have another girl close to her age,although Sara seemed closer to Lucy than to her.

"Well,yes,I suppose she could." Helen said .

Sara suddenly gasped,clapping her hands to her mouth," Oh goodness! I left the books in the attic."

"What books,dear." Helen asked

"Don't be upset,Mamma,we gave Sara some books." Lucy said .

"Oh,I see." Helen said.

"Mother,you aren't mad are you?" Peter and Susan asked .

"No,I'm not,but I do wish you had talked to me first ." Helen replied."Don't worry,Sara,we have plenty of books to read some original editions."

Sara looked delighted ,Lucy grabbed her arm," Come on Sara,I want to show you the garden." she said .

******************************************************************

"I am glad you're our new cousin,we are cousins you know,but I do wish we were sisters." Lucy said a few days later,She and Sara were in the garden and Lucy was making a daisy necklace.

"But you have a sister." Sara said placing a wreath of violets on Lucy's hair.

" I know,but Susan's awfully boring sometimes not like you,you're fun." Lucy said .

"Perhaps we could pretend were sisters." Sara said standing up,she held out her hand ,helping Lucy up. She curtsied and Lucy curtsied back giggling .

"Lady Lucille,I Princess Sara on behalf welcome you to my father's palace."Sara said grandly

"I'm not a lady,Susan says I'm much to messy to be a lady,she says ladies and princesses are supposed to be clean and quiet." Lucy said twirling in a circle.

"That's not true all girls are princesses,that's what Papa always said." Sara said taking Lucy's hand.

**A/N : Last line was from the 1995 version of "A Little Princess" also a good version.**


End file.
